


跳海

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 他人视角AU/我流茂科开放式关系/主要角色死亡预警
Relationships: 茂涛/仁科
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	跳海

警戒线。

我拉起它，面前的情景让我感到些许不安。跳海，没有入水，而是碰在崖边的石头上，单是这样的描述已经让我在来的路上描绘了一个惨烈的场面，可现实总是更糟。

"这样的尸体也能回溯吗？"

这次合作的警方似乎对我这种工作模式不屑一顾。窃窃私语，指指点点。我带好手套，示意距离需要更近。

"变态。"那人与我相错时低声说了句。我不甚在意，因为安静躺在那里的，是似曾相识的面孔。

我想他叫仁科。

*

一周前，本县发生一起凶杀案。死者名叫茂涛，据说是这里的地头蛇。瘦长身型，戴着副墨镜，血液从脖颈的伤口流出，散的满地都是。有位稍长头发的少年，拿着块蓝色的布料，用力按在那道伤口上，愣愣地看着我。

"你哪位？"

我没有回答，只是蹲下来，握住那双已经失温的手。

骨节分明。

他的灵魂还没有离开，于是我乘虚而入，从出生开始阅读他的人生。看他颠沛流离的长大，看他抽着杂牌烟面无表情地剁手指，看他隐忍不发直到最后坐上龙头老大的位置。

普通黑道啊，我摇头，那这种死亡方式只可能是仇杀了。不想浪费时间再看下去，反正被割喉也算是他的宿命，草草处理便是。

有一个人突然晃进我的眼睛。

我单纯地从那缕灵魂中感受到了极大的快乐。这很奇怪，它分明在其他过程中都维持着冷漠。好奇心抓住了我，我想要去看看这快乐究竟是什么。

那个人抱着书，丝毫不被我刻意地接近所打扰。我听到他喊，阿ke。

原来他的声音是这样的，温柔而缱绻。那人抬起头，带着些许微笑。啊，是那个在尸体旁边的人。他说，该去睡觉了，不要熬太晚。

阿ke点头，蹭上来和他接了吻，又在他怀里找了舒服的姿势窝着，继续看书。

好像一只猫啊。是他的小情人吗？

我又回过头去重新翻看他的生活。阿ke是他在垃圾桶捡回来的，那是他第一次的情绪波动。

他盯着蜷缩在纸箱中的少年，罕见地生出了不忍。

一周后两人坠入爱河。

我无意窥探爱侣之间交换体液的方式，但他们似乎极为频繁。在即将达到我忍无可忍的底线时，男孩身边出现了其他的男性。复数。

而这缕灵魂的情感竟无复杂可言。他包涵，他容忍，在我以为只是因为他没有真正目睹时，他拎着酒瓶坐在卧室门口，和陌生人寂静无声地对视，关了门，给爱人一个轻柔的怀抱。

我无从得知阿ke的想法，我只觉得刺骨。完全的信任并不是多么好的体验，至少对我来说。我匆匆地浏览着，直到数小时前。

他拥着阿ke走到厨房，低声说着什么。然后他抽出刀架上最细长的那把，毫不犹豫地在气管上画了一条垂直的横线。

'吻我吧。'

'用你的牙齿，像咬一颗熟透的果实一般。'

'我同你讲过的。'

我退了出来。窒息的感觉逼得我呕吐，而身旁的少年仍在疑惑的看着我。对他来说，我大概只是个莫名其妙走过来握住他爱人的手又呕得不能自己的怪人吧。

自杀，结案。

"我叫renke。"少年移开视线，松开布料，玩弄着额前的碎发。他的五官秀美，自成一股风情。似是看出我想要交谈的目的，他甩了甩手，从窗口跳了出去。

*

我不想承认我曾四处收集关于他们的故事和经历，才知道renke原来写作仁科。我猎奇于这段关系，却没想到会以这样的方式得知另一视角。

四周一片寂静，说我变态的那人领着部下远远的观望着，只留下我和仁科。

我描摹他的眉眼。剧烈的震荡使得五官离开了它应有的位置，可依然秀美。现场遗留的灵魂清冽，我连忙抓住。

对比着自己收到的档案，我看向仁科的人生。

他从十五岁开始出卖自己，他管那叫搔首弄姿。他追求爱情，追求专一，对初恋说如果你喜欢上了我就不可能再去喜欢第二个，那只能证明你不喜欢我。

他有着严重的性瘾。

所以当他这么表达时，得到的回答只有响亮的巴掌和刺耳的嗤笑。

直到他被茂涛捡回家。四目相对的瞬间，他的第一顺序来了。

仁科的感情图谱并不像茂涛那般，一片平静中为数不多的波动。他情感丰富，乐于共情，看一幕动物世界都可以掉下泪来。可他对茂涛是不一样的，我甚至能看到他脑海中的白光——

他爱他。

从另一角度理解一段相同的关系是种微妙的体验，就像你预设好一切却得到不同结局一般。我依然旁观着他们的交缠，看他们走向末路。

仁科太过于懂得自己的魅力所在。但这种懂得并不像有些人那样令人反感，而是恰到好处的勾引。第一个成为他入幕之宾的人，是茂涛最为信任的二把手。他的眼神痴迷，在车门旁就地法办，仁科留下他标志性的粉色头发。

可茂涛不为所动，甚至丢掉了证据，只抱着他晃晃悠悠的入眠。

一而再再而三，除了身边的人，仁科也开始招惹起陌生人。他知道茂涛不会有其他的念头，还会在他劳累后沏上茶，轻声哄自己。他不安，他疑惑，随后他信任。

这与他的逻辑背道而驰，又和他的行为相安无事。因而这份信任如履薄冰，随时都会崩塌。被多事的人指责的时候，他会整夜整夜睡不着觉，求着茂涛为他读完一整本香水。

但他从未探究茂涛的想法，直到那人像熟透的果实一般落在地上。

那一瞬间，我被强烈的爱意震晕，脱离出那个世界。

他在那一刻真正体会到自己是被爱着的。

我抱着头，让生理性的泪水流出眼眶。自杀，殉情，结案。

没有当地报纸上刊登的爱恨情仇，只是两个人证明爱情的方式。

跳下海面。

旁边递过一张纸。我谢过，看见那头粉色短发。

“怎么说？”

“殉情自杀。”

“他开心吗。”

我点点头，“开心的要死。”


End file.
